Mai's First Year as an Espada
by Amaterasu Ai
Summary: Mai Cifer is the new 6.5 Espada. She has to deal with Grimmjow and other crazies and stupid things/people out there.  Best of all, Aizen makes her write a diary, telling of her experiences during her first year. Oh, joy.   "...This notebook is stupid, The Notebook is stupid, the Death Note is stupid  I'm already dead, try and kill me now! , EVERYONE. IS. STUPID. Especially Grimmjow
1. 6 Facts about Yours Truly

Mai's First Year as an Espada

Summary: My name is Mai Cifer. This is what my first year as an Espada was like. Warning: It will be quite crazy…eventually…maybe…hopefully…probably…

Rated: ES for Espada Style

AN: Thank you for accepting Mai so much everyone! By the way, I don't own the characters! Tite Kubo does! The only ones I own are Mai, Leola, and Kiatcero! Oh, and Hana. Ha-ha! =P Oh, first chapter is kinda boring, but it'll get better eventually, I promise! Plus, feel free to suggest a scene from each chapter for me to draw. You don't have to EVERY chapter (because I'm not gonna draw 365 drawings -_-…yet XD) But I'm sure you're not gonna choose one this chapter. Starting next chapter then! I'm gonna shut up now, enjoy! _Oh, and the answer from the question on Ichimaru Gin's Diary is fact number 6._

Chapter 1: 6 Facts about Yours Truly

~M~

_January 1st, New Years' Day, 22__nd__ hour of the night (It's always night in Las Noches, so I won't bother writing day)_

My name is Mai Cifer and I am the sixth point fifth Espada. Aizen-sama had told me to write in this book, a diary or journal, I guess, for my first year as an Espada. Apparently, all of the current Espada, except Aaroniero, were forced to write a journal for their first year too…

All I have to say, it's a crappy birthday present. Aizen-sama had told me that it was an early birthday present and that I should be thankful for such a 'wonderful father'.

…You don't get a seventeen-year-old a diary. If you could see what this diary looked like, you'd wonder about Aizen-sama's sanity, too. I mean, it's pink and really girly and...there's a 'magical button' on it… If you press it…it starts singing…I don't even know what song it is…

Well, enough of my awkwardness, I'm not sure who would ever read this, but I should introduce myself a bit before I go on.

Here are six facts about yours truly.

Fact #1 about Yours Truly

If there is one thing I want to make clear; I am NOT related in any way to Ulquiorra Cifer. We just happen to share a last name. I mean, we don't even LOOK alike. Not at all. I have sky blue hair and turquoise eyes while Ulquiorra-sama has black hair and green eyes. Not much of a resemblance, is there?

SURE, we both speak German, AND we're both pale (I'm not as pale as he is though), and SURE, we have the same last name, exact same spelling, and sure, if you look close enough, you can see a hint of green in my eyes, but we're not related.

…I…probably didn't help my case there…

For those of you who don't believe me, I'll provide you with one fact that will prove it all.

…that one fact that I still have to find…

Fact #2 about Yours Truly

I'm short. I've heard that a lot of people tease Ulquiorra-sama about his height, because he's the shortest Espada (other than Lilinette), but I'm even shorter then him… My height is five feet and one inch. That's…five inches and a half shorter than Ulquiorra… Heck, I'm even shorter than that prisoner-woman. (Just by an inch though!)

…I hope I grow taller by the end of the year…

Fact #3 about Yours Truly

Let's see…what else… Oh, my age. Well…in Living Years…I'm about…17. Yeah, I'm the second youngest Espada. (Lilinette obviously being the youngest) Um…let's see…when I first came to Las Noches, I was 16, so a little over a year ago… Um…yeah…

…let's see…um…well, for those of you who actually care, here are the ages of some people right now…

I'm turning eighteen in April. Grimmjow's turning nineteen in July. Ulquiorra's turning nineteen in December… and because I probably HAVE to write it, Aizen-sama's birthday is on May 29th. Who knows how old he is…

…I need to get white out and erase that last line…

Fact #4 about Yours Truly

Before I was promoted to be the Sexta point Quinta, I was the Decima. Yup…but that didn't work out too well because after I got DE-moted, some stupid, Gin-faced, blonde guy named Rofly took my spot as the Decima. You have no idea how relieved I was when I found out I was stronger than him.

So…I became the Sexta point Quinta on Christmas, Aizen-sama's present to me, I guess. I've been living in the Sexta Quarters for about a week now, but I've been sleeping in my fraccion's room. Today I moved into Grimmjow's room. No, we are NOT sharing a bed. For tonight, he gets the bed and I get the couch.

Fact #5 about Yours Truly

I have three fraccion. They all have to share a room because there was only one spare room in the Sexta Quarters. It was pretty crowded for the past week, but I'm sure it's better now that it's just the three of them.

My three fraccion are Hana Harribel, Leola Granz, and Jerico Kiatcero.

Hana is Tia-san's lost long sister. She looks a bit like Tia-san actually. Blonde, but red eyed. She is freakin' energetic, odd, and unique in her own little special way. (That's what she said when I asked what she thought about herself)

Next is Leola. She's Szayel Aporro and Ilforte's adopted sister. Leola has orange hair (in a lot of shades, apparently, it's natural) and purple eyes. Even though her hair blocks out one eye. She's…well…you'll figure her out at least a bit by the end of the year…

Last is Kiatcero-kun. He's kind of shy and doesn't talk much. Also a gentleman, so my fraccion didn't have to worry about sharing a room with him. He's also tall, but he's kind of sensitive about it, I think… He had purple hair, and has jade green and sky blue eyes. Yes, he has two different eye colors. No, you should not call him a freak. It's not nice.

Fact #6 about Yours Truly

I don't really know what else to write…um… My birthday; that might be something to write down…

My birthday is on April 5th…I really don't want to write anymore about that…when the time comes, I will.

~M~

Since it is new years, I should write some resolutions I guess…

My number one is to convince Nnoitra Jiruga to give me a new nickname. His current nickname for me at the moment is "Grimmjow's Bitch" and it's really annoying. I can't think of any other resolutions right now…

I know there are ton of other random things that people write about themselves…but I think you'd find out more over the next year…AND Grimmjow's getting a bit angry. Grim-cat needs night-night, so I'll write more tomorrow.

G'night!

_Mai Cifer_


	2. Cookie Wars

My First Year as an Espada

Chapter 2: Cookie Wars

~M~

_January 2__nd__, 8:00, Tuesday_

Good morning, disgusting pink book that sings.

Second day of the year; it's the day that everyone recovers from hangovers here in Las Noches. I woke up this morning to hear some poor girl crying and wailing at the top of her lungs about how some guy was a jerk. I think I heard something about Nnoitra, but I was half asleep, so…yeah…

We usually get the first three days of the year off, but this year, Aizen-sama required the Espada to work (even Lilinette and me). I have to patrol in the first tower. There's not too much there that I know of, it's kind of pointless, but what Aizen-sama says we have to do…

Well, this couch is not really comfy at all, but I don't want to get out of it. Grimmjow's room is freezing… It's unfair, but Aizen-sama only has heat in his room, Gin-san's room, and Tousen-san's room. Oh, and the top four Espada. Szayel made his own heat generator thing too.

The rest of us have to either buddle up or go and beg Szayel Aporro for some heat. So far, no has, because Aaroniero tried to once, and almost got killed.

We have to start work in half an hour, and Grimmjow's still snoring away. I'm guessing as his new roommate, I have to wake him up every morning.

Well, I can't waste anymore time writing. I have to shower and get Grimmjow to wake up.

Wish me luck

_~M~ 10:00; Break Time_

It's been an hour and a half of patrol and now it is break time. I guess I should write about what happened in the past hour and a half…

Not much. When I tried to wake up Grimmjow, he almost punched me in the face. It was about 8:15 and I already took my shower and got ready, so I had to wake him up.

Apparently…he's sensitive to cold water in the morning… A few drops of water dripped onto his face from my hair and he just freaked out! Almost getting punched in the face by Grimmjow is not a pretty thing. Don't intentionally try it…ever.

Grimmjow's room is still freezing. I have to wear two extra shirts just to keep warm. This morning, when I asked Grimmjow about the cold, he just said that he wasn't cold and never will be. Tsk, liar, he was shivering when we left and his teeth were chattering for half the night.

Well, I'm going to go and get some breakfast now (since I skipped it and all…). After that I have to go back patrolling. I'll write more on my lunch break.

_~G~ 10:30_

Hey, this is Grimmjow. Mai, when you read this, don't go yelling at me for reading your lil' diary, but so far, your 'first year as an Espada', is pretty boring. I mean, MY first year, I got freakin' WASTED and had an AWESOME party. Plus, Nnoitra got two hot chicks to agree to a threesome. Damn, those were the days. You should have a party like, I would definitely come, and Nnoitra'll bring the beer and sake.

About being cold, I'm not. And I didn't chatter my teeth! I wasn't shivering either! You were probably just imagining it. Being cold could make you hallucinate, I think…but I wasn't shivering, I was…shaking because…it's…the latest dance move… And that chattering you heard was probably from your pathetic fraccion, I'm surprised they didn't kill their teeth from all that chattering.

Oh, and speaking of coldness, don't go beg Szayel Aporro for his heat generator thing. I can just get Ilforte to make one. He's smarter than you think, ya know. Once, he made a bubble gum machine that made its own bubble gum. If you don't call that amazing, I wouldn't know what it.

So, my lunch is at noon, have something ready by the time I get back.

_~M~ 11:30; my lunch break…_

Grimmjow seriously expects me to make lunch for him? Pfft, jokes on him. I suck at cooking. SURE, it's still edible, but it's right above the meter known as crap. You would only eat my cooking if you're desperate and dying. Grimmjow wants me to cook for him, I will, but only to see his face when he tastes it.

I think I'll make cookies, too. They should be kitty shaped… I suck at making cookies, too, so it's just a bonus.

Well, I should get started if I'm planning to give it a shot. If I try to intentionally make it crappy, it somehow comes out great. When I actually try to make it good, it's the opposite… I should go and ask Szayel Aporro how this is possible…

Oh, and about Yylfordt's bubble gum machine, I don't know how to describe the taste other than 'bitter crap'.

_~M~ 12:10, Grimmjow's on break_

OWNED! Grimmjow tasted it! HA! It was hilarious! His face was priceless! I think he would've cero'ed me if he wasn't going to wash the taste out of his mouth, but it was worth it!

Ahhh, mission accomplished! The best thing that happened this year! Even though it's only the second day…

Heh, I'm always going to remember this every time I make ramen now. The bad thing about this was that I over cooked it…a lot… The whole room stunk, I had to spray something everywhere… Grimmjow was just coming in the room so I grabbed the nearest thing to spray the room with…which happened to be Axe…

Still worth it…

"How the hell do you screw up making RAMEN?"

Heh…Grimmjow's reaction will forever be stuck in my head. Too bad I didn't record it…it would've made a good ring tone…especially the little squeal he made when it burned his tongue…

Good times, but I should go before he comes out to kill me.

"Grimmjow, I have some cookies on the table, enjoy."

_~G~ 12:25_

Ha-ha, very funny, Mai! You shouldn't even call that food! Yylfordt's gum tastes better then that! You have no taste, it didn't taste like bitter crap…well, yes it did, but it tastes better then this! But seriously, how the hell did you screw up making RAMEN? I think it burned my taste buds! But I guess I'll take you up on your offer for the cookies…

…Of course…cat shaped… Che, as long as it tastes good…

_~M~ 15:05; afternoon break…_

I'm a bit worried…when I came back five minutes ago; I found Grimmjow curled up in his bed, moaning about how his stomach was killing him… Which I don't get how, because his hollow hole is in his stomach…

"Ugh…I think your freakin' cookies poisoned me…" he moaned when I asked him what was wrong. I'm surprised he didn't blame the ramen.

I looked at the plate and all the cookies were gone. "Why did you eat all of them if they poisoned you?"

He just moaned before rolling over. "They weren't that bad…"

Great…I make good cookies that can poison you…I should give some to Nnoitra sometimes…

_~M~16:35_

I came back an hour to check on Grimmjow, and I found him asleep. Not too surprisingly, he looked almost like a cat the way he was curled up. Heh, I would take a picture, but I left my phone in Ulquiorra's room.

There was a note on the table. It was sitting next to a plate of cookies. The note read: "Mai, while I'm lying here dying from your killer cookies, I was thinking about life. I realized that if I died, that wouldn't be a good thing. So I made you some cookies, just to thank you for being my friend for the time I've known you. Thanks for everything. Grimmjow."

For some reason, I couldn't stop staring at the note. Did he seriously think he was dying…? My food may be bad, but it's never killed someone…

I looked at the cookies. They were owl shaped. Of course they would be. He knows my resurreccion is owl based.

I'm a bit suspicious of the note; it's rather out of character of Grimmjow. The cookies are suspicious too… but I didn't really eat anything for lunch… A few cookies can't hurt… I mean, I once ate one of the prisoner-woman's dishes and I managed not to get sick all over the floor…

Grimmjow's cookies don't look so bad… I keep glancing at them. Geez, I should just eat one right now. Grimmjow made them for me and I WILL eat one!

That must have sounded pretty stupid… Oh well.

So I took a few cookies and shoved 'em into my mouth.

Huge mistake.

_~M~ 20:33 _

That bastard put as much wasabi as he could in those cookies. He even went as far as hiding every drink and food that I could bite into or drink to get the taste out of my mouth! I must've looked like an idiot!

When I was running around, trying to find some water, Grimmjow turned around in his bed and smirked. "Serves ya right. No one tries to poison Grimmjow Jaegerjaques! Do you really think I could get a stomach ache? I have a stomach of STEEL!" (Not really, it's just the hollow hole)

I glared at him; I just want to wipe that stupid smirk off his face! But before I do that…I have to find water…NOW.

Suddenly, before I could run to the bathroom, a bucket of water was dumped over my head. Thankfully, the water washed the burning taste out of my mouth, but I was soaking wet…and wearing the blasted white uniform…

"It's what you get for trying to poison me," said Grimmjow as he tossed the bucket aside. He smirked down at me (YES, I'm THAT short…), but frowned for a moment. "Your shirt isn't see-through."

No one tries to poison Grimmjow Jaegerjaques? I'm pretty sure plenty have slapped him. Which is exactly what I did.

_~M~ 21:09_

Well, now it's later and Grimmjow's sleeping in his bed. I on the other hand have to sleep on the uncomfortable couch again. Maybe I should get him to switch with me, just ONCE. It's freezing and I only had one blanket that you can't even call a blanket.

Well, I'm going to sleep now. Tomorrow, I'm going to get the heat from Szayel and convince Grimmjow to give me a blanket from his bed. The man had like 50 blankets! If he really wasn't that cold, he'd give me a few!

G'night, I guess…

_Mai Cifer_


	3. The Flaming Cold Day

My First Year as an Espada

Chapter 3: The Flaming Cold Day

~M~ _January 3__rd__, Wednesday, 8:00_

Morning disgusting book thing, I just woke up.

…For some reason, around three in the morning, it started getting warm. It's now eight and it's HOT in here. I mean, it's so hot that when I woke up, I found Grimmjow sleeping in his underwear, by the balcony door that was cracked open. It was so hot in here that the heat wafted outside and melted some of the snow on the balcony.

Actually, it's been so hot, both Grimmjow and I have been sitting with our backs pressed to the chilly balcony door for the last two hours. The only reason we did was because it's Wednesday and on Wednesdays, Aizen-sama doesn't make us get up until 10 o'clock.

"I'm gonna go see why it's so hot." I told him as I got up. Grimmjow just nodded as he opened the doors to the balcony and rolled out into the cold. I heard him sigh as he let the cold winter air into the room.

_~M~ 9:35; after I talked to Yylfordt_

When I got to Yylfordt's room, it was BOILING. You could see steam in the air and he looked like he was about to die of heat stroke or something. When I asked him what the hell he was doing, he said that the others asked him to create a heat generator. He did, but screwed up pretty bad and the switch to turn it off was too hot to touch. (He burned his hand while trying to turn it off)

Ugh, it was so hot in there I barely remembered what happened. All I remember was that I tried to turn it off, but the thing suddenly spit out fire. (Yeah, Yylfordt can screw things up that much.) After that, I remember someone running into the room in resurrecion, probably Shawlong, and the next thing we knew, the generator was destroyed.

So now, Yylfordt's room is still getting aired out and he has to share a room with D-Roy for the next few days.

When I got back to Grimmjow's and my room, I found him standing out on the balcony.

"Nice going. Thanks to your genius plan to get Yylfordt to make a heat generator, I burned my hand," was what I told him when I slammed open the door.

Grimmjow glanced over, "Was it seriously that hot?"

I just nodded and walked towards the bathroom. "Yeah. Geez, it's still scorching in here. I'm gonna go take a cold shower."

"You could do that…OR cool down the easier way and save some water." Grimmjow was hiding something behind his back… Before I could ask him about it, he threw a freezing white ball at me.

A snow ball. Heh, I have twenty minutes before we have to get to work. You know what that means?

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

_~M~ 13:00 _

Wow… Stupidly, Grimmjow and I were still in our pajamas during that snowball fight… We were soaked…and cold…really cold…we also lost track of time… so we were late for work…really late…Aizen-sama was really mad…like really, really mad…(even though you can't tell…) So he just sent us to our rooms because "that's punishment for not being obedient to daddy"…

I suspect Ichimaru-san of slipping something into Aizen-sama's tea…

So now, after I got dried and warmed up, I'm bored. Everyone else is working and Grimmjow's in the shower, so I'm gonna go and visit…someone… Darn, everyone's working…

Well, I'll figure something out.

_~M~13:10 _

It's my fraccion's lunch break so I've been in their room for the last hour. They all look pretty bored, so I suggested we all went out for lunch.

…They said no… When I asked what THEY wanted to do…

"Shopping," said Leola. Leola loves shopping, but doesn't drag us there to carry her bags. (She only does that sometimes.) She can pull almost anything off she knows it.

"Make Grimmjow go ka-blooie!" yelled Hana. She doesn't exactly like Grimmjow all that much. Maybe because he's inappropriate sometimes, or maybe because he used to be really disturbing when he had a crush on me. (Which toned down, I'm sure.)

Kiatcero didn't care. He never cares as long as it doesn't involve public humiliation.

So I decided to make them help me organize my side of Grimmjow's room.

_~M~ 14:45_

When we were organizing my side of the room (which is more like a corner) Grimmjow decided that he would come out of the bathroom in nothing, but a towel. He was probably embarrassed, but my fraccion's reactions didn't exactly help the situation.

Hana had started yelling about being scarred for life and 'oh, the humanity!' while Leola stood there making comments. Something kind of like "Oh, look what the cat dragged in." or "That's a rather short towel, Grimmjow." and "Trying to seduce Mai, aren't ya?" and "Didn't expect us here, did you?" oh, and of course: "If you were expecting you'd get lucky, you thought wrong, but it's not my choice. Mai-san, you wanna go?"

Kiatcero just stood there quietly, thankfully, and ignored Grimmjow's awkwardness. I, on the other hand… Well…it was awkward and Leola wasn't helping one bit.

…After a moment of standing there, Grimmjow moved to get his clothes. Leola had continued her conversation, mainly with herself, about how Grimmjow should go to Loly if he was really that 'frustrated'. Sometimes I swear Leola talks just to hear her voice.

"Leola, please; be quiet!" Thankfully, she listens and shuts up. "I get it; you don't need to keep talking."

"I know YOU get it, but what about Grimmjow?" She pretended to pout when I glared at her. "Excuse me for considering your safety…"

"I'm perfectly safe in here." Once I said that, a load of snowballs bombarded Grimmjow, who was in the middle of pulling on his jacket. He fired a cero in the direction of the snowball out of instinct. Of course, it missed and destroyed his bed because the snow was in his eyes.

Another load aimed for the rest of us as Hana appeared at the doorway that led to the balcony. She had snuck off and made armloads of snowballs, of course, to ambush Grimmjow…and the rest of us.

"HANA! Stop it!" screeched Leola as she ducked behind the couch. Jerico smiled a bit before jogging over to my side and creating a black hole-like portal. He teleported it behind Hana, causing the snowballs to all come rushing out and hitting her back.

"Owiee!" She got up once the snowballs had stopped. "That's unfair, Jerico-kun!"

One of Jerico's abilities was a teleportation thing; kind of like a Garganta, but you have to send it somewhere, and it can only go so far. (Like the farthest he can move something right now would probably be to Ulquiorra's or Szayel Aporro's room.) It was useful in its own ways; like hurling Hana's snowballs right back at her.

The battle continued for a while. Right now, I'm hiding behind the couch, writing for some reason. Hana's been down for a while, but she managed to catch any snowballs that missed Kiatcero (who she was using as a shield) and throw them back. Jerico was being a ninja, he was flipping all over the place and kicking snowballs right back at Grimmjow and Leola! (Those two some how teamed up.) Leola would squeal every time a snowball hit her, since her uniform was one, white, and two, a dress that didn't exactly protect her from every snowball.

…I'm bored back here… I don't really want to join the fight right now…

_~M~ 22:34_

…It's late…Grimmjow and my fraccion had a snowball fight all day…I'm tired…I want to go to bed…but there's a problem…

They destroyed the bed, and now Grimmjow called the couch. So I have to sleep on the floor…

Some gentleman he is…che, making me sleep on the stupid cold and hard floor. I mean, he STILL has fifty blankets! I only get one that I can hardly call a blanket…still! Plus, he insists on pressing the 'magical' button that makes this diary sing that song I don't know!

I can't sleep…

_~G~ 1:25_

I know, I know, TECHNICALLY, it's the next day, blah, blah, I should start a new 'chapter' in this little bookie. Man, I can't believe you didn't join the snowball fight!

A WHOLE DAY OFF for a snowball fight!

…Oh yeah…I just remembered why I'm writing in here… Actually, now that you're FINALLY asleep, I decided to read you little diary.

Your first year is STILL boring. Next week, I'm taking you out to the World of the Living to show you how your first year should be! The first year is always the best! You're gonna get friggin' wasted and have fun, got it? You always look so bored and emo-y, but I get it, Aizen does that to people, but spend time with Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, and you'll be turning that frown upside-down!

…I know that sounds corny, but it's one in the morning and everyone is out of character at one in the morning~

**HUZZAAAHHH!**

See? Yylfordt's here, too. Say hi, Yylfordt.

**Sup, sis.**

~G~

I just kicked Yylfordt out, so you can't complain tomorrow, Ha, you need to lighten up a bit. What, are you on your period or something? An'ways, Don't forget, next week! And because you can't tolerate 'em yet, I won't bring my fraccion, but in return, you can't bring YOUR fraccion either, cuz they're annoying and I hate their guts most of the time.

So don't forget! Cuz I'm busy this week and it's gonna be hell! This'll be something I'm looking forward to, so whatever you do.

DON'T FORGET.

_G'night_

-Grimmjow


	4. Stupid

My First Year as an Espada

Chapter 4: Stupid

_~M~_ _January 4th, Thursday, 6:30_

I woke up at four thirty this morning, after barely five hours of sleep, to a terrifying earthquake. By earthquake, I mean that Grimmjow stupidly rolled off the stupid couch and landed on the stupid floor that he stupidly made me sleep on because he's stupid. Plus, that wasn't the stupid part. He had the NERVE to land on ME, nearly crushing my face. Being the complete gentleman he was, he started going on about how I got in his way. The stupider part was that I wasn't sleeping right next to the couch, no, I was sleeping like a yard away from it. I have no idea how someone can fall THREE FEET away from their bed, but Grimmjow was stupid enough to do it. Instead of getting off and letting us both go back to sleep like he should've done, he started being a complete jerk.

When I asked if he was going to be stupid and go back to bed, or stupider and keep me up, he responded that he wasn't stupid. So that I don't take up a whole day ranting to a stupid book-diary-thing that sings some damned song that is as irritating as all things stupid, I'll sum this up. Basically, after an hour of arguing, I finally did that smart thing to do. No, I didn't settle it civilly, that's stupid. I punched him in the neck, and a second later, it was a fight to the death, and for the couch tonight.

Half an hour ago, we finished.

...I lost...but I swear, he cheated. Hana came over to tell us to shut up, and while I was reassuring that no, she does not need to go all Prank-a-palooza on Grimmjow (even though I would've loved that), that stupid son of a dog tackled me. Hana, of course, ALWAYS being the _oh-so VERY_helpful one, laughed before trotting back to her room.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, got up like nothing was weird, smirked, and went to use the bathroom, taking forever. Now I'm still sitting here, not ready for the day, while Grimmjow is doing who knows what in the bathroom. We have to be at a meeting in half an hour, and it doesn't sound like he'll be done anytime soon.

I hate life.

_~G~ 6:45; after Mai left_

That's what you get for trying to poison me!

You're probably glaring, or rolling your eyes, or sighing, or ready to kill me when you read this, but I swear, that's the last thing I'll do...that's revenge for the whole poison cookies.

Anyways, I was thinking you'd probably make me get out of the bathroom, but looks like you didn't. I was sitting in there most of the time IM-ing Nnoit' on my phone. Well, I got no idea where you would be right now, since

_~M~ 10:00; Half hour break from the meeting_

Well, when I left, I went to go get my fraccion. I certainly wasn't about to barge in on Grimmjow in the bathroom, but I knew Leola was killing to kick down his door and drag him out for me. I followed them into our room to find the stupid man himself, sitting on the stupid couch writing in my stupid journal that's SUPPOSED to be, stupidly, private. Not that there's really anything worthy of being stupidly private. Before he could finish writing whatever he was going to write, Hana had jumped him and tore it out of his hands, slapping him with his pen in the process.

It was stupidly funny.

_~H~ 11:00; Mai-chan's room_

Hi there! It's me, Hana! Hi, Mai-chan! Anyways, you're probably wondering why I'm writing in your diary. (It's way too pink by the way. And what's the song that plays when you press the red button?) I'm writing cuz I'm bored. It's not lunch time, I don't have any work today, so I thought I'd go through yours and Grimmy's room! So far, I've found a lotta hairspray. I didn't know you used hairspray. It smells icky, and suspiciously a lot like Grimmy's shampoo... I only know what his shampoo smells like because early when I jumped him, I face planted into his head and his hair smelled like strawberries. It was weird.

So...I guess I'll tell ya what we're all doing right now. WELL, Leola-chan is taking a nap. Kiatcero-kun is out training, an' I was reading a yaoi fanfiction. IT WAS HORRIBLE! There's this one dude that's- well, this is the sequel so you wouldn't get it, but one dude got like attacked and all, and his boy friend's all worried, but he breaks up with him! STUPID STALKER DUDE BROKE THEM APART! So his boyfriend dude, who's TOTALLY UN-STUPID AND AWESOME AND HEROIC, doesn't give up and starts this project, all for his ex, then after a whole lotta drama goes down, they get back together! BUT THEN THE TOTALLY AWESOME AND HOT AND UN-STUPID HEROIC DUDE GETS ATTACKED BY THE STUPID CREEPER STALKER DUDE.

It was terrible!

...Hey, so it's like fifteen minutes later now...kinda got distracted...

...Do we have any doughnuts? I have the sudden urge to eat one...

_~M~ Noon; lunch time_

...No, Hana, we don't have doughnuts. Grimmjow ate them all this morning after I left.

Well, it's lunch time, and now I want a doughnut... ...Stupid Grimmjow.

_~G~ 13:30; I should really be back at the meeting_

Why are you saying stupid so much today? Is it because Aizan is stupid? Cuz I agree.

...I gotta stop writing stupid things in stupid pen.

Hey...Aizan doesn't actually _read_ your diary...does he?

_~M~ 18:50; after dinner_

Why do people keep writing in this stupid notebook? It's not a diary, it's a notebook. A journal is what people call their diaries to make it sound manlier.

...The reason I'm using the word stupid so much today? Because today is stupid. You're stupid, I'm stupid, this notebook is stupid, The Notebook is stupid, the Death Note is stupid (I'm already dead, try and kill me now!), and the whole flippin' world is stupid today. EVERYONE. IS. STUPID. Especially Grimmjow. He called the couch again. I swear, if i have to sleep on this cold floor another night, I'm going to kill something. The next person who does something stupid, I'm going to kill them.

Well, I'm going to bed early, stupid. Night.

Stupid notebook thing that sings some stupid song...

(Seriously though, don't do anything stupid, whoever's going to read this later. Oh yeah, and guess what? Invading someone's privacy? Stupid!)

_~L~ 22: 30 Mai's asleep_

AKA, Mai's moody today because the song has been stuck on loop all day, Yammy's dog jumped her this morning, Aizan showed them a five our long presentation about the color white, another presentation about his fishing trip, and Hana (with Ichimaru's help) went all prank-a-palooza on everyone in sight and burned Mai's entertainment toys in an attempt to start the biggest fire in Hueco Mundo. They failed.

Well...apparently, I'm being stupid. And does using the clothes in your closet to create a giant parachute considered stupid...? I wouldn't think so, I mean, that box in the back? It had this dress in it that, according to Hana, just screamed "Cut me up! I'm GREAT parachute material!"

So yeah...g'night!

-Leola


	5. Friday

My First Year as an Espada 

_Quick AN: Gahh, I'm so bored it's terrible. I wrote this in ONE DAY. It's even longer then usual…Yeah, sorry I didn't post this right away. Please review and tell me if you would let Rukia draw you XD Or how'd you react to it. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Mai and her fraccion and Rofly belong to me, Amaterasu Ai._

Chapter 5: Friday 

~M~ January 5th, Friday, 7:00  
>I think I'm going to kill my fraccion. Why you might ask? Well, last night, they snuck into our room (stupidly enough, neither Grimmjow or I were awake, even with the loud sound of our closet being opened and other closet-y sounds that you would hear) and they took a dress that I had in the box that was in the back. <p>

You might be wondering; why would I be so mad about this?

Was it a wedding dress?

No.

Am I getting married to Grimmjow?

You're funny.

The reason I'm so mad is because of Aizen.

You see, he has these formal dinners every month or so, and since this is my first official month of being a decimal Espada, I have to go. The dinner isn't until next week, but I have no idea where I'm going to get a dress before then. 

Well, while I'm up, I decided to just skip work today. But then my phone beeped. I got a text from Aizen. (Yeah, he made us all give him our numbers.) Apparently, he was giving as all the day off, as long as we meet him in the lounge at 8 o'clock tonight. 

...I'm bored...my fraccion are still asleep...Grimmjow's still asleep...Grimmjow's fraccion are still asleep...Ulquiorra...could possibly still be asleep, but I don't really hang out with him... 

I might as well go around trying to find something to do. 

~G~ 8:00 

Oi, Mai, where are you? I just got that text from Aizen. Wanna hang out today? Maybe we can go to the World of the Living like I said the other day.

Oh, and you should come back soon. I'm hungry. And your fraccion are annoying. 

-Grimmjow 

~M~ 9:00 Back in my room... 

Well, I've been up for two hours. When I came back, Grimmjow was gone, along with most of my fraccion. The only one that was left was Leola, who was sprawled out on the bed in their room. 

Grimmjow, make your own stupid breakfast. I'm not your maid. And stop writing in my notebook. It's private. Not that I have anything to hide. And not that you haven't already read everything that was written in here. 

~G~ 9:10 

Damn, I just missed you. Where have you been? Kiatcero and Hana have been running around all morning, doing only Aizen (and Ichimaru with his cameras) knows what and looking for you. 

I'm gonna be in the training hall. Just head there when you're back from doing whatever. 

~G~ 11:30 

Where are you? It's been like two hours and there's no sign of you. I just spent the last two hours training your little (okay, he's taller than me, but he's still younger, so I'm calling him little) purple haired fraccion. For a scrawny kid like him, he's not bad. 

Hana, on the other hand, decided to cero my face whenever I happened to come within five feet of her. 

...You should come back soon. It's almost lunch time and we should all head to the World of the Living for lunch. It's still close to New Years, so I don't think any Shinigami would bother us. 

Oh, and since it's a notebook, I can look in it all I want. Diaries and journals are private. Notebooks are just notebooks. 

~M~ 12:00 

People seriously need to stop writing in my notebook! And notebooks can be private, too. 

Well, I'm heading to Karakura with Grimmjow now. My fraccion decided not to come. It's too cold for them and Leola said I should enjoy myself...then she winked and oh-so-discreetly jerked her head in Grimmjow direction. 

...I hate my fraccion sometimes. 

~M~ 14:30 Outside at the park in Karakura... 

Grimmjow's in the bathroom right now. I guess while he's doing his business, I'll write down what happened in the past two hour or so. 

First, Leola practically shoved us into the Garganta. We almost forgot our coats. That would've sucked because there's snow here. It's winter obviously.

Before I left though, Leola shoved some of her old clothes at me and told me to change. I, of course, refused because I refuse to wear a skirt in the middle of the winter. I also refused to wear the shirt because it just looked uncomfortable. We ended up getting into an argument on what I would wear on what Leola called my date with Grimmjow. 

No. It's not a date. It's an outing with just the two of us. 

So eventually, I ended up wearing Leola's old skinny jeans (that were a tad bit too big for me), a black turtle-neck and a pink v-neck vest that stopped at my midriff (also Leola's).

Being the unoriginal person I am, I pulled on our uniform boots with it. Leola was decently satisfied with how I looked before shoving a stupid headband with a stupid flower pinned to it into my hair. 

"There!" She had said (while almost forgetting to throw me my scarf and jacket), "Now, go and knock 'im dead!"

When I finally met up with Grimmjow on the other side, he looked annoyed. It looked like Yylfordt had also made him change clothes.

I don't see the point in this.

It was winter so our jackets covered up our clothes anyways. We had stood there staring at each other before Grimmjow said, "Nice shoes." We both decided to be unoriginal and wear our uniform boots. 

"Thanks, I love yours, too," I had told him. 

After that, we went to eat. After a little kid kept throwing his fries at him, Grimmjow got sick of it and grabbed my wrist before dragging me out of the place, managing to flip the kid (and his now pissed off mother) before we ended up wandering outside.

At least I grabbed my hot chocolate before we left. 

So after we wandered around, we ended up in the park… where Grimmjow left me so he could go pee. 

...I only brought my notebook with me because it's portable, small, and I knew I was probably need something to entertain me later. 

So yeah...I'm was sitting here...bored...cold...hot-chocolate-less... 

...And before I knew it, I got knocked off the bench I'm sitting on by a whirling ball of person. 

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I yelled. I was getting a bit irritated by the lack of hot chocolate and Grimmjow. 

"Oh, sorry," said the person. He had orange hair, looked to be about my age-ish, and just a bit shorter then Grimmjow. He offered his hand to help me up, but I ignored it and brushed myself off. Another thing about the dude: he had reiatsu. 

The gigai's that Szayel made for us cut off most of ours, so I wasn't sure if he could tell or not. 

The guy asked if I was okay, and after I told him I was, I asked why he was in such a hurry. Apparently, according to him, a midget was chasing him down for insulting her drawings. 

That was when Grimmjow came back. 

~M~ 15:10 Still in the park in Karakura... 

Apparently, that orange haired guy was Kurosaki Ichigo. I've never seen him before, so I didn't know it was him.

When Grimmjow came back, they got into this big fight, but eventually, a short black haired girl showed up (I'm assuming she was the midget he was talking about). With her help, we got the two of them to stop making a scene. Eventually, after some yelling, they agreed that since it's still the first week of the New Year, they wouldn't kill each other. 

Surprisingly, it somehow ended up that the four of us are going to hang out for the rest of the day. Don't ask how the hell that happened. We all seemed a bit reluctant, but I think everyone's just trying to get  
>information from the other person. <p>

So far, I've learned a few things. Kurosaki Ichigo is a shinigami, he's the substitute shinigami, he doesn't really like Grimmjow, and he only looks big and scary.

Kuchiki Rukia, I learned, is also a shinigami, she's shorter then I am by a few inches, she's a noble of some sort, and her drawings...suck...but they're pretty cute. 

While Grimmjow and Kurosaki attempted to be friends, or at least non-enemies, I decided to do the same with Rukia, since I was bored and decided I might as well try and make a non-enemy while I was here. 

This was how that went. 

"So...I'm Mai Cifer by the way." 

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia." 

... Insert the few minutes of awkward silence. 

"...So do you draw like that on purpose, or...?" 

Next thing I knew, I got slapped by a notebook full of crappy drawings. 

A couple of minutes later... 

"Oi, Mai, right?" Kuchiki glanced over at me from her side of the bench. 

"Yeah." I glanced back. She had her notebook out and seemed to be sketching something. 

"Arrancar all have an animal of some sort as their release form, right?" she asked. I couldn't see what she was drawing, but I saw a smudge of blue and orange, with a black one off to the side.

At this point, Grimmjow and Kurosaki had moved onto scowling while talking/arguing about something by the fountain that was frozen over. 

"Sort of. Not everyone has an animal though-" Before I finished she had cut me off. 

"What's yours?" 

"Excuse me?" 

The shinigami rolled her eyes, "Ichigo told me that Grimmjow's a cat or something like that. What's yours?" 

"...First off, he's panther." Kuchiki didn't really seem to care here. "And I'm an owl." 

"An owl?" I nodded before asking why she wanted to know this. As a response she showed me her drawing after she was done with it.

I think she kept a sort of diary, but drew things instead of writing them. On the paper, Grimmjow, who was drawn as this deformed cat with blue hair, was fighting with Kurosaki, who was drawn as a deformed bear of some sort with orange hair. Off to the side, Kuchiki drew herself as a rabbit with her hair. I was on the other side, drawn as this ugly little deformed bird/owl thing that had my hair. 

"...What the..." She asked if I thought that was cute. I just nodded, not wanting to get slapped by her notebook again. 

~M~ 18:45, end of the day, heading back to Las Noches 

Well...our day certainly went well... 

**I hate that Kurosaki. I swear I'm going to kill him someday.****  
><strong>

Really now? I did not know that Grimmjow. And why are you writing that down? Why can't you just say it out loud? Why am I writing it down? 

...Grimmjow says that we're never going to hang out with those two again. I have to agree, because I didn't really feel like Kuchiki wanted to be friends/non-enemies.

Feeling's mutual though. 

Well, the Garganta got screwed up somehow, so we ended up in some strange part of Las Noches that we both have never been to. So we're gonna try and find our way to the lounge as Aizen-sama wanted. It'll probably take us a while to get there. 

~G~ 18:55 

Mai just walked into the wall while writing. It was freakin' hilarious. But now she had a headache. I don't see how since her hollow hole is in her forehead, but apparently, the skin around our holes (that's what she said) is sensitive. 

Yeah...well, we still got a while to go. I'm starving. Dealing with Kurosaki made me hungry.

I hate him. 

~G~ 19:10 Somewhere in Las Noches. God, this place is huge and annoying. 

I'm being forced to give Mai a piggy back ride. She claimed that her headache was making her dizzy. Bullshit. When I called her out on it, she just smiled and said she was too lazy to walk. 

Why I'm listening to her, I don't know... 

I should play a prank on her. 

-5 minutes later- 

The moment she got onto my back, I fell over and started making painful sounds. She went down with me and rolled off before crouching down beside me. 

"Grimmjow! Are you okay?" 

"Yeah...I think you got heavier...God, my back hurts like shit..." I rolled over at this part. "I think you broke it..."

She apologized. The look on her face was freakin' hilarious.

I pulled her down by her  
>collar and whispered into her ear; "...I'm not giving you a piggy back ride." <p>

It took her a moment to register what I said. 

"Grimmjow, you bastard!" she yelled when I got up and started laughing. 

~M~ 19:30 

Today's such a long day. I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm annoyed, and Grimmjow keeps glancing back at me with that stupid smirk of his.

I swear if I weren't so pissed at him, I would go over there and smack that smirk off his face. 

I'm going to give him the silent treatment. But that would mean I would actually have to WALK all the way to the lounge...

Whatever, Grimmjow's irritating. 

~M~ 20:00 In the lounge. 

By some miracle, we got here on time. Apparently, Aizen wants all of us Espada, and decimal Espada (meaning me and Lilynette) to learn to get along better. Form a bond apparently. So he's making us all get together for a movie night every Friday this year. 

There was one advantage to this; less work time. So we all agreed mostly without dispute.

Since this is week one, Aizen-sams chose the movie. He said he chose something that everyone would like.

I'm exhausted so once this movie turns on and the lights turn off, I'm going to watch for a bit and fall asleep. 

~G~ 21:00 In the lounge, movie's about halfway through 

Mai fell asleep. I should play a prank on her, but everyone would see me… but it IS dark...but Aizen's here and he can freakin' see everything...

Oh, I'm able to write because I have awesome eyesight, even in the dark. It has nothing to do with my released form. I know that what you were thinking. 

Mai, since I know you're gonna read this later; I'll tell you how the movie went so far. 

When Aizen meant everyone would like it, he meant that it had something in there for everyone. It was an action movie with romance, humor, sex scenes, and more. You should've seen the look on Harribel's face when the sex scene came on. About half  
>the people in this room looked over at her. I'm surprised Lilynette was allowed to watch this. <p>

...Heh, you don't look stressed when you're sleeping. Almost cute actually. Just don't drool, because you're using my shoulder as a pillow right now. The only reason I'm letting you is because it's dark, and because if I don't, Nnoitra's gonna probably do something.

I don't know what, but probably something stupid that you'll hit me for when I don't stop it. 

~G~ 23:00 Aizen made us stay after the movie to discuss it. It was stupid. 

Turns out I have to give you that piggyback ride anyways. You never woke up and apparently, I shouldn't wake you up.

Lilynette and Harribel both told me it won't be gentlemanly if I do. 

Screw them, I'm no gentleman. I should just drag you along. But I'm not, so for being such a nice guy, I get to have the couch. 

...Dammit, fine, you can have the couch.

But only because Lilynette promised she wouldn't prank me this weekend...and because she kept pointing to your face and saying "You can't say no to that!" 

Lilynette's such a pest. 

-20 minutes later- 

Just dumped you on the couch. But I get the bed once we fix it. 

Night. 

-Grimmjow


End file.
